


Falling Inside the Black

by Sentinel_of_Mischief



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brodinsons, Brotp, Gen, Inspired by Music, Skillet, falling from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentinel_of_Mischief/pseuds/Sentinel_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lets go of the scepter...then what? Based slightly on the song by Skillet of the same name. Post-Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Inside the Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic I did a couple of years ago that I thought I'd share. It started out as a challenge from a friend to drabble whatever came to mind while listening to random songs came on shuffle. Then I ended up fleshing it out a bit more and it became this.

Loki always wondered what death felt like.

He had imagined death to be peaceful, a soothing relief to an ailment. Tears would be shed by the living. Kind words would be said. There would be honor and dignity in death, he thought.

Not anymore. That was before.

I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night, Loki thought. Bitter venom cut through his brain like acid.

He was a pawn, manipulated for a purpose that his brawny buffoon of a brother Thor had screwed up. His one shot at redemption. He was of no use. Discarded. Left to rot in this place where no one would be sorry to see him die.

That was when he let go of the scepter. He looked up at his brother who was still dangling over the edge of the precipice. At Odin. He couldn't bear to call him father anymore. He was no father. A father doesn't lie, manipulate, verbally abuse, or kidnap their children. They're not supposed to, anyway.

Falling. He was falling through the rift in space and time created by the Bifrost being destroyed. Odin and Thor became tiny specks in his vision. Farewell...

He had expected to die. Why wasn't he dead? Damn this near-immortality. He couldn't even die like he had planned. He was a failure at everything...

Unless he was already dead. Could this be death? Endless floating, an ever-steady stream of conscious? If so, it was...lonely. There was no one to mourn him. No one to shed tears for his passing. No one to say soft soothing words over his still and lifeless body. He was there, drifting, alone.

It was difficult to keep track of time in the vacuum of space. It could have been hours, days, years since falling from Asgard. Falling from grace.

He was alive, for sure now. He knew that much. With every second spent in the loneliness, his heart grew harder. Impenetrable. Or so he thought. It was the perfect defense.

Anger raged beneath his skin like fire. Hate filled his heart and his brain. He didn't deserve to be treated like a second rate person. A monster. A demon. They should pay for their treatment of him. If that meant becoming the bad guy to teach them all a lesson, so be it. It was easy to fall into that role. What alternative was there?

I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason...


End file.
